In the art of internal combustion engines, engines having gas chambers which are separate and distinct from the compression chamber and the combustion and exhaust chamber are known as exemplified by the following known patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,595; French Pat. No. 1,335,918; Great Britain Pat. Nos. 31,541; 197,811; German Pat. No. 1,814,899; German Pat. No. 2,847,890; Canadian Pat. No. 1,006,442; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,846.
None of the known engines provide an engine having all of the following desirable characteristics: improved driving efficiency; decreased pollution; decreased vibration; clockwise and counterclockwise operation; and applicability to either rotary, linear, or reciprocating engine operation.